


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 6

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Married Life, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Il regalo misteriosoP.S. Si ringrazia il tethering tra cellulare e pc per aver reso possibile tutto questo XD





	

– Ma io _lo voglio_!

– Passano gli anni e ancora non mi arrendo al fatto che sei incapace di aspettare per ricevere una sorpresa.

– Beh, allora dovresti imparare che _non è il caso_ di dirmi “ho una sorpresa per te”!

– Resisti: ti ho detto che avrai una sorpresa a mezzanotte; avrei potuto essere crudele e dirti “l’avrai la mattina di Natale”!

– Oh, piantala di fingerti magnanimo, Blaine: l’hai fatto solo perché sai che non ti avrei mai fatto dormire e ti avrei tormentato ad oltranza.

– ... _Potresti_ aver ragione.

Kurt scoccò uno sguardo lamentoso verso l’orologio – Mancano ancora tre ore a mezzanotte. Tre ore! Come puoi sperare che _sopravviva_?

– Posso tentare di distrarti con la nostra pseudo-cena della vigilia?

– Eccolo che ricomincia. Blaine, ho cucinato per _ore_ una sequela di meraviglie e delizie, ma sono per _domani_ : devo mettere le tagliole in cucina?

– Oh, come stavo per fare io per difendere i regali sotto l’albero, dici?

 

*

 

– Mezzanotte. È mezzanotte! _Regalo_!

Blaine scoppiò a ridere – Auguri anche a te.

Kurt gli si lanciò addosso, schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra e fissandolo adorante.

– Ho capito, ho capito! – gemette l’altro, districandosi e andando a recuperare il “regalo misterioso”: Kurt battè le mani e attese con curiosità mentre suo marito frugava... tra le fronde del loro albero?

– Mhmm, deduco quindi che non sono gli stivali di Mc Jacobs.

– No.

– Una busta?

– Una busta può contenere moooolte cose.

– Tipo un buono sconto per il negozio online di--

– _Apri_.

Kurt fece un saltello emozionato sul posto ed estrasse qualcosa che non assomigliava ad un buono o a qualunque cosa avesse mai visto prima: era una lettera di poche parole, tra cui “Rachel Berry”, “test” e “positivo”.

Ci volle qualche istante, poi qualcosa fece _click_ nella sua mente.

– Oh mio Dio.

Blaine gli sorrise, le braccia aperte e gli occhi già umidi – È arrivato oggi pomeriggio. Ho temuto di _impazzire_ nell’attesa di dartelo.

– OH MIO DIO!

Kurt gli si buttò addosso con una tale forza che quasi lo atterrò, ridendo e piangendo insieme, ma soprattutto continuando a blaterare una sequela di parole incomprensibili, visto che se ne mangiava la metà.

Ma tra quelle era perfettamente comprensibile, perché era la stessa identica cosa che continuava a ripetersi lui da ore, da quando Rachel gli aveva fatto consegnare la busta tramite Jessie quel pomeriggio, _Oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio, siamo genitori!_


End file.
